Attack on Tokyo
The Attack of Tokyo, also known as the Terrorist Attack on Tokyo was an terrorist attack and the military skirmish between the Japan Self-Defense Forces, East Asian Federation, United Federation of China, Russian Federation, the Rogue Sentinel Task Force Mercenaries and Kingdom of Valla from December 18th to December 27th, 2072 after the terrorist attack on San Francisco fifteen days ago. The attack was the prelude to a greater terrorist attack on Tokyo masterminded by the rogue Major General Garon Richardson and King Anankos Shephard of Valla, but was eventually failed due to the efforts of the East Asian Federation Armed Forces, Russian Armed Forces and Japan Self-Defense Forces. Overview of events Sanriku tests In the days prior to the battle, the Japan Air Self-Defense Forces conducted live fire tests of the Type 19 air-to-air missile, or AAM-7, using the ASF-X Shinden II FSD models. The tests had taken place smoothly, to the point where the missile was tested on unmanned drones a day before the attack. Immediately before the incident, an emergency situation simulacrum was taking place over the Sanriku Coast, which involved the four "-00" Shinden prototypes. All four units were armed with AAM-7 and AAM-5 missiles for emergencies, a decision triggered by the previous month's rogue Sentinel terrorist attack on the United States including San Francisco. When the exercise concluded, the flight was preparing to return to Gifu when the base sent an emergency transmission, dispatching two F-15Js in response, while Misawa Air Base remained on standby. Likewise, the East Asian Federation dispatched F-16s to assess the situation. Before the attack, two A-50 Mainstay AEW aircraft of the rogue Sentinel mercenary intruders covered their approach with electronic interference, causing televisions and mobile phones across the Kanto area to fail— the event was initially attributed to a solar wind event. However, the ASF-X unit retained communication thanks to the aircraft's fiber-optic systems. Later, a second group of rogue Sentinel mercenaries was detected approaching Tokyo from the Miura Peninsula. Launching an attack on Tokyo The lack of information on civilian aircraft caused by the loss of radar forced the Japanese Shindens to take a 200km detour to Tokyo Bay through Hachijo Island. After arriving to the Japanese capital, the squadron's third member detected a formation of eight aircraft approaching from the Pacific side of Honshu, which included a number of A-50s escorted by Su-37K jets sent by the United Federation of China and Russian Federation. Because of the loss of ground communication, the unit decided to split into two groups to make advantage of stealth. Using reconnaissance pods, the squadron discovered that the rogue Sentinel mercenary fighters were carrying iron bombs and ground attack missiles, suggesting an imminent terrorist attack on Tokyo following San Francisco. The jets approached the unit under X-02's lead, releasing their drop tanks in preparation for action. Initially, Japan Self-Defense Forces with the help of the United Federation of China Armed Forces and the Russian Armed Forces policy on rogue Sentinel mercenary and Kingdom of Valla targets caused the ASF-Xs to hold fire; however, a rogue Sentinel mercenary missile attack on ASF-X-02 caused them to retaliate. The skirmish between the Shidens and the Terminators was witnessed by many rogue Sentinel mercenaries and Valla soldiers on the ground, who were unable to ascertain the situation on account of the vast combat airspace. In the middle of the fight, a burning Terminator crashed on a waterfront warehouse, causing a fire. During the terrorist attack on Tokyo, Yukimura Takei is seen defending the National Diet Building, Tokyo Tower and Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in Tokyo with his auto matons and the soldiers of the Japan Self-Defense Forces, Special Assault Team operatives and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department officers from the rogue Sentinel mercenaries and Valla invaders. As things seem to go sour, Ryoma Watanabe comes to his aid alongside the Spetsnaz operative Scarlet Griffin. After the attack on Tokyo is over, he introduces Yukimura Takei to Scarlet Griffin, stating that her fighters would help defend the Tokyo's landmarks. He then informs Yukimura Takei of Sonic Jr's request to join them to end World War III, to which Yukimura Takei replies that he had heard their request as well. Ryoma Watanabe remarks on Sonic Jr's leadership ability, saying that they displayed the qualities of a ruler even at a young age, and that he was once jealous of them. He tells that he was there in North Africa when rogue Sentinel mercenary forces stationed with his North African Sentinel Base in Tunisia, North Africa, and that he regrets not being strong enough to keep them safe. Yukimura Takei reassures him, saying that he was too young to make a difference anyway. Ryoma Watanabe then replies that he trusts in Sonic Jr and that he will go to North Africa to join them along with the U.S. military and NATO coalition forces. Hinoka Marshall arrives from Osaka and resolves to go as well, feeling that she was also partly responsible for Sonic Jr's kidnapping during the Second Vietnam War by not being strong enough to stop it. Ryoma Watanabe leaves Yukimura Takei to defend Tokyo's landmarks along with the Japanese Army Soldiers and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Officers, and he, Hinoka Marshall and Scarlet Griffin head off to the heart of North Africa to assist the U.S. and NATO coalition forces where the attacks will be staged. Aftermath After the failed terrorist attack, the Rogue Sentinel Task Force Mercenaries and Kingdom of Valla forces aborted the attack on Tokyo and forcifully retreated to the North African Sentinel Base in Tunisia at the heart of North Africa. An rogue Sentinel fleet of Su-37s fled towards the Pacific and all the way to North Africa, followed by Chinese and Russian Mainstays, who dropped their jamming and followed them. The ASF-Xs were poised to pursue the escaping rogue Sentinel mercenaries, only for a fuel shortage to force them to return to Gifu Air Base. Meanwhile, the Japan Self-Defense Forces dispatched a fleet of F-15Js, EC-1 early warning aircraft and frigates to continue the mission with the help of the United Federation of China Armed Forces and Russian Armed Forces and East Asian Federation Armed Forces. Meanwhile, the Japanese, Chinese and Russian Defense Ministry officially announced the use of electronic countermeasures on the major cities on Tokyo, Japan and Moscow, Russia. The incident proved the combat reliability of the ASF-X Shinden II to the Japanese Armed Forces, United Federation of China, Russian Federation and East Asian Federation military, who went as far as describing a "generation gap" between it and the Su-37, and became the factor that caused the aircraft's formal entry to active service. In the other hand, the Tokyo skirmish proved a major victory for the Japan Self-Defense Forces, United Federation of China Armed Forces, Russian Armed Forces and East Asian Federation Armed Forces in terms of radar-less engagements during World War III. While only half of the aircraft and personnel were lost during the terrorist attack on Tokyo, one of the Japanese Shindens was damaged by Kingdom of Valla's cannon fire, but nonetheless remained operational. Gallery jgsdf-05.jpg gacjsdf_v03_ss2.jpg RATS.png JSDF Soldier Tokyo.jpg WQP5dsg.jpg JSDF-6.jpg JSDF-1.jpg AP2F5EXYZZFIZAB4FGGCXTPD3Q.jpg JSDF-8.jpg JSDF-3.jpg 17233060266_0b3ce93269_o.jpg 1044506968.jpg japan-ground-self-defence-force-review-of-troops-asaka-shutterstock-editorial-9930886n.jpg _86129166_ap.jpg 20171118_BLP514.jpg Tokyo Tower at night 8.jpg Tokyo from the top of the SkyTree.jpg TokyoMetropolitanGovernmentOffice.jpg Japan Self-Defense Force Flag JSDF.png Running JGSDF Type89 IFV at JGSDF Review of Troops.jpg JGSDF Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle(26-6348) left front view at Camp Nihonbara October 1, 2017 02.jpg US Marine Corps photo 180407-M-OP674-190 BLT 1／1 Marines work alongside JGSDF during Japanese Amphibious Rapid Deployment Brigade’s unit-activation ceremony.jpg FTYSS226GJF2RNJGYFVUBAVGSE.jpg Running JGSDF Type89 IFV at JGSDF Review of Troops.jpg JGSDF 22nd Inf. official.jpg JGSDF soldiers at Camp Kinser 11-28-07.jpg South+Korea+Army+Hold+Key+Resolve+Foal+Eagle+was5oXwjGnxl.jpg JGSDF Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle(26-6348) left front view at Camp Nihonbara October 1, 2017 02.jpg JGSDF APC Type 96 at JGSDF Camp Shimoshizu 02.jpg JGSDF type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun 02.jpg Category:2070s conflicts Category:World War III Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Japan Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Crimes in Tokyo Category:Battles involving the United Federation of China Category:Attacks in Japan Category:Terrorist incidents in Japan Category:Fictional battles